sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Gothic (film)
| producer = Al Clark Robert Devereux | cinematography = Mike Southon | editing = Michael Bradsell | music = Thomas Dolby | runtime = 88 minutes | country = United Kingdom | studio = Virgin Films | distributor = Vestron Pictures | language = English | released = | budget =GBP$4.5 million | gross = USD$916,172 }} Gothic is a 1986 British horror film directed by Ken Russell, starring Gabriel Byrne as Lord Byron, Julian Sands as Percy Bysshe Shelley, Natasha Richardson as Mary Shelley, Myriam Cyr as Claire Clairmont (Mary Shelley's stepsister) and Timothy Spall as Dr. John William Polidori. It features a soundtrack by Thomas Dolby, and marks Richardson's film debut. The film is a fictionalized retelling of the Shelleys' visit to Lord Byron in Villa Diodati by Lake Geneva, shot in Gaddesden Place. It concerns their competition to write a horror story, which ultimately led to Mary Shelley writing Frankenstein and John Polidori writing "The Vampyre." The same event has also been portrayed in the films Bride of Frankenstein (1935) and Haunted Summer (1988), among others. The film's poster motif is based on Henry Fuseli's painting The Nightmare, which is also referenced in the film. Plot Through her stepsister Claire Clairmont, Mary Godwin and her future husband Percy Shelley come to know Lord Byron. During the summer of 1816, Lord Byron invites them to stay for a while at Villa Diodati in Switzerland. There they meet Byron's physician friend, Dr. John Polidori. On 16 June, while a storm rages outside, the five of them amuse themselves by engaging in a game of hide-and-seek. Later in a parlor, Percy proclaims his fascination with science; Polidori tells him of his interests in sleepwalking and nightmares. Lord Byron shows his guests Phantasmagoria, a book of horror stories he purchased from a shop in Geneva, and the three alternately read excerpts. This inspires them to hold a séance gathered around a human skull, during which Claire has an apparent seizure. Mary describes them as Claire's "horrors," and recalls instances during their childhood when unexplained phenomena would occur during them, such as Claire's bed inexplicably shaking, and doors slamming shut by themselves. Polidori brings Claire upstairs to rest. During the night, Mary witnesses a shadowy apparition outside the window she and Claire share. Believing Mary was startled by a slamming barn door outside, Percy goes to shut it. While investigating the barn, he is startled by a grotesque creature. Mary speaks with Lord Byron in the billiard room, confronting him about his intentions with Claire, and reveals to him that Claire is pregnant with his child. He suggests she has an abortion, and the two argue, resulting in a physical confrontation. Later, Lord Byron performs oral sex on Claire, during which she has a miscarriage. Meanwhile, Mary consoles Percy, who has grown increasingly paranoid and claims to smell an overpowering scent of decay. From the bottom of the staircase, Mary hears a noise, and feels liquid dripping on her. As she looks up, she sees Polidori leaning over the banister, clutching a bleeding wound on his neck. Once the bleeding is controlled, he claims to have been bitten by a vampire in his room. Byron accuses him of self-inflicting the wounds, while Percy and Mary believe him. Percy raves that the group collectively gave birth to something during the séance, manifesting their worst fears, while Polidori exhibits signs of religious paranoia over his homosexuality. He attempts to poison himself to death with cyanide, but is stopped by Byron. Claire goes missing from her bedroom, and is discovered by Percy; he watches in horror as her breasts metamorphose into eyes; Mary attempts to flee the house, and inadvertently crashes through a glass door. Percy infers that the presence haunting them is feeding off of the group's fear. During a failed attempt to hang himself in the barn, Polidori witnesses a figure flee on horseback. Percy and Byron attempt to recreate the séance to banish their creation. Byron and Percy, both atheists, believe it must be returned to the recesses of their minds, while Mary questions the metaphysical and supernatural events plaguing them. In the basement, the three discover Claire nude and covered in mud. Byron attempts to hold the séance there, but Mary refuses. During the event, Mary crushes the skull, and attempts to stab Byron with a shard. Percy stops her, and begins kissing Byron passionately. As she flees through the home, Mary witnesses an apparition of her son, William, in a coffin, followed by a vision of her suffering a miscarriage. In the madness, she attempts to throw herself off a balcony, but is stopped by Percy. Mary awakens the following morning and joins Byron, Percy, and Claire in the garden. In the contemporary era, tourists visit the Villa. A voice-over informs that Mary's son, William, died three years after that night in June 1816, followed by Percy's drowning in 1822; Byron would die two years after Percy, and Polidori committed suicide in London. From Mary's previous experience of miscarriage came the desire to raise her child from the dead, which led to her writing Frankenstein. From Polidori's homosexuality, suicidal thoughts, and fascination with vampires came the story "The Vampyre." Cast *Gabriel Byrne as Lord Byron *Julian Sands as Percy Bysshe Shelley *Natasha Richardson as Mary Shelley *Myriam Cyr as Claire Clairmont *Timothy Spall as Dr. John William Polidori *Alec Mango as Murray *Andreas Wisniewski as Fletcher *Dexter Fletcher as Ruston Basis in reality in Hertfordshire, England, was used as a location for Villa Diodati]] The film fictionalizes an actual meeting that took place between Mary Godwin, Percy Shelley, and Claire Clairemont at the Villa Diodati in Geneva, hosted by Lord Byron. It has been suggested by some historians and journalists that the events of their meeting which inspired Shelley's Frankenstein and Polidari's "The Vampyre" were triggered by the group's use of opium during their vacation together. Discussing the film's basis in reality, actor Sands commented: The film implies that Shelley's Frankenstein was inspired by the loss of her child; film historian Robert Shail wrote that the Gothic s "baroque visuals can't disguise the dubious nature of Russell's premise that the book [Shelley's Frankenstein] was inspired by the author's loss of a baby." Release Marketing The film received several theatrical posters as part of its promotional campaign; the original 1986 Virgin Films poster is an excerpt from Henry Fuseli's The Nightmare (1721), which is also depicted in the film. A second poster, based on the Fuseli painting, features Natascha Richardson lying over a bed with a goblin-like creature perched on her chest (an image which is also depicted in the film). The poster artwork was deemed controversial at the time of the film' release, as noted by Derek Malcom, writing for The Guardian: Box office Gothic premiered at the 30th London Film Festival on 30 November 1986. . According to Dan Ireland, who later worked with Russell, the film was a financial success on video. It received a limited theatrical release in the United States on 10 April 1987, grossing $32,061 on its opening weekend; it went on to gross a total of $916,172. Reception Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 50% based on , with a weighted average rating of 5.8/10. For the film's U.S. release, Vincent Canby of The New York Times wrote that the film "isn't always coherent, but it's as ghoulishly funny and frenzied as a carnival ride through "The Marquis de Sade's Tunnel of Love," adding: "Don't go to Gothic expecting to be elevated. This is no reverie. It's a series of gaudy shock effects, an anthology of horror-film mannerisms that looks like a 60's LSD trip. If Gothic says anything about Byron, Shelley and their friends, it's just that anyone who trusted them with a summer rental had to be out of his mind." Desson Howe from Washington Post wrote, "Beyond the carnalia... Gothic happens to be strikingly shot, the special effects inspired, albeit gruesome. Although he slops his signature blood 'n' cleavage across the screen, Russell makes it slick, with dynamic cutting, vivid lighting and framing. Who knows, you might spot a little humor in this hyperbolic lunacy. On the other hand, after a cinematic orgy like this, you might long for 15 minutes with an evangelist." Author and film critic Leonard Maltin awarded the film 2/4 stars, writing, "Too weird for some, too highbrow for many horror fans, but full of Russel's hallucinatory visuals." On his website Ozus' World Movie Reviews, Dennis Schwartz awarded the film a grade C+, criticizing the film's overwhelming silliness, dialogue, and tacky moments. Schwartz concluded his review by writing, "As far as I'm concerned, thank you, but no thank you, I'll take my Byron and Shelley straight." In his book The A–Z of Horror Films, Howard Maxford called the film " A relentlessly hysterical barrage of images in its director's most deplorable manner. Laughable when it isn't sickening." Accolades Gothic was nominated for three 1987 International Fantasy Film Awards and won two: Gabriel Byrne won as Best Actor, both for his role as Lord Byron in this film and for his role in Defense of the Realm, and the film won for Best Special Effects. Director Ken Russell was nominated for Best Film but did not win. References External links * * * * * Category:1986 films Category:1980s historical films Category:1986 horror films Category:British historical films Category:British films Category:British horror films Category:Frankenstein films Category:English-language films Category:Films about writers Category:Films directed by Ken Russell Category:Films set in 1816 Category:Films set in Switzerland Category:Gothic horror films Category:Cultural depictions of Lord Byron Category:Cultural depictions of Mary Shelley Category:Cultural depictions of Percy Bysshe Shelley